


Love After Ruin.

by camharkness



Category: Original Work, school - Fandom, zombies - Fandom
Genre: Bad Ending, Character Death, Death, F/M, NoHappyEnding, Sad, Sadending, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camharkness/pseuds/camharkness
Summary: in the year 2135, 100 years after a viral zombie outbreak, millions of amaricans have found a way to live underground, restarting their society, Elissa Rigby starts her first year of highschool, making new friends won't be easy, and uncovering the truth will be even harder.





	Love After Ruin.

Elissa sighed, she got out of bed, her walls were pink, a colour she hated, she hung up tons of old movie and band posters to try and cover the horrible colour. She walked over to her closet and quickly changed out of her pajamas and into jeans, sneakers, and a blue t-shirt. She made her way down the stairs to see her parents. Her dad was sitting in his chair, reading the daily newspaper, "sector 9 close, walker outbreak, 20 killed" the front of the paper read, with a picture of a walker eating someone. "Another outbreak?" Her dad said. "seriously? What on Earth are they doing?" He closes the paper and sighs, "oh hey Hunny. You ready for your first day?" He asked. Elissa shrugged. "I guess so." Her dad laughed and adjusted his glasses. "I was the same way, you'll have fun." "Oh yeah, and I'm going in alone because Rob got himself held back," she said, putting her brown hair into a ponytail. "You'll make new friends.""If you say so, dad." Elissa sighed. She grabbed her bag and some toast with lots of butter on it and left. She closed the door to her "house" as she left, a quiet "click" came from the metal door. She walked down the street, no grass could be seen, just dirt. But the fields of vegetables and wheat were everywhere. She lived in a small quiet town. Not much goes on, there's not much to do, but it's nice. The walkers are kept far away from this place. Elissa took a step onto the platform, the sounds of trains blasted through the tunnels, tons of people talking and walking around. "Hey did you catch the game last night?""Yeah man, they showed the zombies who're boss down here!"Elissa could overhear the conversation, she just shook her head. "So dumb," she said quietly. A train quickly pulled up, then stopped, the doors opened and tons of people rushed in and out of the cars, Elissa rushed in and got a seat. A young teen, about 1 year older than her sat right next to her, she looked at him, he had dark brown hair and blue eyes, white skin, almost pale, and freckles on his face, the more she looked at him the more butterfly's she had in her stomach. She tried to say hi but the words wouldn't come out. She just looked at the floor of the train car and sighed. "Stupid!" She thought to herself "I see an amazing looking guy like this and I can't even say hi!? Seriously!?" She closed her eyes and started to daydream, being with this cute boy right next to her. After a few minutes, the train stopped "we have arrived at sector 8, students get off and get to school" Elissa was caught off guard, being pulled back into reality "whoa already?" She stood up, she and the boy got out at the same time, she tried to talk to him again but, tons of students started running out if the train car, pushing her and the boy apart from each other. "Damn it!" She growled.  
She looked up at the school, there were a few windows, not for looking out of because there's nothing to see, but for an escape route in case a walker finds their way in. The building was at least 3 levels high, jumping from level 3 would just end up in death, but by law, they have to have a window there. The building was made of metal, just like just about everything else down here. She walked through the open doors and ended up in front of a few guards. "we have to check to make sure that you're not infected." She held out her hand, they put a machine onto her hand, it took a small drop of blood from her, there was a screen right in front of her, in big green letters it read "clear!" A sigh of relief came from her despite knowing very well that she was fine. "You may go" Elissa smiled and walked into the school, on the inside it was Bright, lights were everywhere, hundreds of students walked through the halls. Some students wore football juries, some wore weird outfits that looked like clothing that teens shouldn't wear, some wore the stereotypical nerd clothing, Elissa stook out like a sore thumb, her outfit barely had any effort put in it. "All freshman students come to the main gym for a special assembly!" An old man said over the intercom. Elissa followed all of the other students who were freshmen to the main gym. "Freshmeat!" "Baits!" "Babies!" Some of the upper-classmen were taunting all of the freshmen.   
Elissa found a spot to sit, the principal walked onto the stage, he was wearing a white suit, his hair was receding, almost bald, he looked Hispanic almost,   
"Hello, freshman class! are you guys ready for the most "lit" school year ever!?"   
all of the students groaned, Elissa cringed "oh god... this can't be our principal..."   
"now, even though there are zombies out there, I want you all to have a fun school year!" he pulled out a piece of avocado toast, he then ate it and dabbed. Elissa almost fell out of her chair, it was almost too much for her. "now, listen. you kids are gonna have a good year right?"   
everyone was silent, "I said, you gonna have a good year right!?" everyone stayed silent. "fine." he turned on some music and started doing the default dance on the stage. that was the breaking point.   
everyone in the whole gym groaned, Elissa finally fell out of her chair, her body physically hurt, the principal was taken off stage and a very rich looking girl, she had blonde hair which was in pigtails, she was in a cheerleader outfit. "ooookay, anyway." her voice was annoying "my name is Ronnie! I am the head of the cheerleaders! remember that the homecoming dance is soon, and before that, we have the free for all against the walkers. hope you're all excited for those!" she struck a "cute" pose, Elissa blushed.  
"Could this be my chance to get with him?" she started purring silently.  
"Now, you all can go on ahead and head to your first hour. go on" all of the students started quickly running out of the room. Elissa was pushed all around the place, when she finally got out, she went right down to math class. the teacher was a young white man, short yellow hair. the bell rang, the classroom filled up.   
"Hello class, welcome to your first hour. we're gonna learn math" everyone groaned. even Ellissa hated math unless it was used in a way to let her kill something. "I know I know. math isn't the most exciting class, but, if you work hard in this class you'll be able to kill walkers more proficient." he looked around the class. "my name is Mr.Johnson. now. I do have a seating chart." he started to list off names, Elissa didn't pay attention till she was called. "and at this table, Elissa and Evander." Elissa blushed the second she saw who was sitting down at her table. She slowly took her seat, blushing like hell. "h-h-hi." Ellissa said, twiddling her thumbs.   
Evander looked over at her. "sup. I guess." he said.   
the teacher started talking again, "alright." he pointed at the chalkboard. "if you have a clip size of 755 and you shoot 5 bullets a second, how long would it take to empty the gun?" elissa's hand shot right up. "Elissa."   
"it would take 151 seconds to empty the clip."   
"correct." he walked over and handed her a bullet.   
"huh?" she looked confused.   
"oh yeah, you're new. the bullets are like currency for the school. you can get stuff from other students and even teachers with them."   
"oh cool!"   
"alright. now." he walked back to the board and continued the lesson.   
"You sure do know a lot about guns. you answered that the second he asked." Evander asked, sounding impressed.   
"oh it's not that hard, especially since my whole family is a bunch of gun fanatics," Elissa said with a smile on her face.  
Evander blushed slightly then looked away.   
the bell rang, and the students all left, Elissa walked to her next class, sadly he wasn't in this one. she sighed. class started, it was a science class.   
"Alright, kids. my name is Mrs.rachel. Welcome to science class. we will learn tons about the bodies of walkers and the most efficient ways to kill them."   
Elissa took notes vigorously, not missing a single word. the girl next to her tapped on her shoulder.   
"Hi, I'm Davina. it's nice to meet you." she smiled, she had braces,   
Elissa smiled back at her. "I'm Elissa, it's nice to meet you too. maybe we can be good friends." there was a scream in the hallway, the teacher walked over to the door, just to be thrown back by the door, a zombie dressed in a janitor uniform was limping into the room. all of the kids screamed and backed into a corner.   
"mrs.rachel!! guys we can't just let her get attacked!" elissa said, no one stepped forward to help her out. "fine!" she reached into backpack and pulled out a combat knife and charged at the zombie. the zombie lunged at her, "all of dad's training don't fail me now!" She kept dodging and walking backwards, slicing the zombie as she walks back. "haha, this isn't so ha- FUCK!" she yells as she trips, dropping the knife, the zombie dropped down onto elissa. "NO! GET OFF OF ME!" She screamed in hororr, her life flashed before her eyes, she did her best to hold the zombie back. right before the zombie could bite her, davina grabbed the knife, stabbing it into the zombies brain. elissa threw the zombie off of herself, she stood up. "thanks davina..." she was hyperventalating.   
"are you okay?"   
"yeah, yeah i'm okay. still not bitten."   
a voice came on over the intercom "hello. a zombie had gotten lose, school is canceled for the rest of the day, please talk with the guards before leaving to make sure no bites are on you."   
elissa looked over at davina and shrugged. 


End file.
